


What Happened Last Night?

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Language, Negative Body Image, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: Reader gets drunk on a hunt but can’t remember what if anything happened with Cas.





	What Happened Last Night?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for some real special ladies who loved my plus size reader fics. This is my real weight, these are some real issues I have, except that I’m am confident b*tch.

Oh God, last night was a total blur. You remembered that the plan was to flirt with a werewolf at the local bar and get him outside while the guys to took care of him. This specific werewolf had a type and he was eating the hearts of attractive plus size women and since you fit the bill, you got to be bait tonight. Did he like their hearts because they were extra fatty? Like Dean joked, which earned him a death stare from you and snarky comment that he was more the werewolf’s type then you if that was the case. 

Dating was bad enough when you were a big girl but to have some creep go all ‘it puts the lotion in the basket’ on you was some seriously messed up shit. So you let the werewolf buy you drink after drink, shit you didn’t care if you got drunk because you knew the boys had your back. You remembered him getting handsy with you which you didn’t mind actually, even if he was a creep, after about three shots of Jose you didn’t care anymore, damn you remembered that the werewolf was cute and you had to sell it anyhow. It had been so long since a guy showed any real interest in you, it was no wonder these women were falling for his act. 

You remembered someone shooting the werewolf and Dean high tailing it back to bunker. Oh shit, you remember being all over Cas and Dean telling him that you were always horny when you were drunk and just to ignore you. God, you were going to hell for sexually harassing an angel. You don’t remember how you got to your room or even taking off your dress. 

Now, you were doing the walk of shame down the hallway to the kitchen in the black satin lace trimmed slip that was under your dress. The bright fluorescent light of the kitchen was blinding you.

“Whoa Sweetheart!” Dean blurted watching you bump into the doorframe as you staggered in with almost no clothing on. 

“Not the time Dean. I just need some damn coffee.” You chided back knowing he was watching the two sizes too tight slip slide up your plump legs almost giving him a show of your bootylicious rump. 

“Here let me.” He saw you about to pour the coffee all over the counter. He took the pot from you, “Go sit down.” You caught a glimpse of yourself in the shiny toaster, ugh, you looked like a cross between a raccoon and a zombie from The Walking Dead. Your eyeliner was all over your face and your hair stood up on its own probably because of all the hair spray and mousse you used. You definitely looked like a party girl and less like a well respected hunter.

You laid your head on the table waiting for the headache to stop. Shit, how much did you really drink last night? Dean placed your coffee in front of you. “Thanks! Umm… how’d I get to my room?” You asked lifting yourself up in a groggy voice.

“That would be Cas.” He informed.

“Did he and I do anything?” You continued to question.

“I don’t think so. He’s not the type of guy to take advantage and you were pretty drunk.” Dean explained with a laugh.

“I’m still pretty drunk.” You chuckled making you head throb more. “Yeah I guess you’re right.” You sipped your coffee. You sprawled your arm across the table laying your head back down trying to go back to sleep.

“Here.” You heard Dean wake you up, placing a large plate of food in front of you. “Come on sit up (Y/N).”

He sat across from you, his eyes were on your large cleavage, you never even made it out of your push up bra, out of the corner of your eye you could see him licking his lips. “What?!” you questioned.

“Damn, if you propositioned Cas last night in that, he has got some willpower.” he admired.

“Shut up! You said nothing happened.” You swatted his arm.

“Yeah but I know how you are when you drink and you had Cas in your room.” Before Dean could finish his thought Cas walked into the kitchen.

“Hello Dean. Hello (Y/N)…” His voice trailed off when he saw what you were wearing and he took off his coat. “I don’t think that you should be so exposed. You must be cold.” He draped the coat over your shoulders.

“Thanks Cas!” You smiled.

“How are you feeling?” Cas asked.

“Like a freight train is blasting through my brain.” You held your head.

“Let me heal you.” Cas tried to place his hands to your head.

“No, just let me be. I just need more food, a ton of water and lot of sleep. I’ll be fine, Cassie.” You shoved a piece of scrambled egg in your mouth, “Thanks for taking care of me last night. I know I was a total ass. I don’t remember a lot but I know that much.”

“What don’t you remember?” He asked as his face sunk. 

“I kinda remember the car ride making me sick but after that I’m blank.” You recalled.

“Oh.” He sighed.

You turned to him, “Cassie, what is it? Did I do something? I need to know. Please tell me.” You were on the verge of crying if you said or did anything to hurt him.

“It’s just you don’t remember our conversation about the stars and heavens.”

“No, sweetie. I really don’t. I’m so sorry.” You continued to apologized.

“It’s ok but you were very adamant that you wanted to take me to the clearing out past the bunker to watch the stars tonight.” He told you.

“I did.” Your eyes went big with shock as your breath quickened. “Of course I did.” Damnit if that didn’t sound like you.

“Will you be feeling better by then?” His ocean blue eyes searched yours.

“Oh! Yeah, I should be better by tonight.” you said almost giddy to spend some alone time with Cas. 

‘It’s just casual. It’s just casual.’ You repeated to yourself as you looked in the mirror. Cas was probably just being nice to you, there was no way he was interested in you. Grabbing your tan ankle hiking boots, you huffed, why couldn’t you be thin so you could wear those cute knee length boots but your wide ass calves were so large you couldn’t even think about getting them on. Your hair was tied back in a long pony tail, and you had on a dark red long sleeve tunic with your favorite pair of dark wash jeans. The outfit hid all your flaws but still gave you a bit of a waist. It wasn’t like he didn’t see almost everything this morning but you hoped he didn’t think any less of you.

A light knock on your door of pulled you from your self loathing. Cas looked so manly in an oversized light blue flannel shirt, which could only have been Sam’s, and a pair of blue jeans. A smile pulled at your lips, “Are you ready?” Castiel inquired. 

“Yes, let’s go!” You scooped up a blanket you had pulled out of the closet to lay on the ground.

It was just a short trek with flashlights down a narrow trail over a small hill to get to your favorite place on Earth. Remnants of last month’s bon fire sat in the middle of meadow, you spread the blanket on the ground next to the fire pit and took your place on the far corner of the cloth. Nervously you chuckled for him to join you, “You look nice tonight, Cas. I’m not used to seeing you like this.”

“Dean suggested that I dress down for our date.” He fidgeted with his shirt.

“This is a date?!” You let slip without thinking.

“Are you still having difficulties remembering last night?” He positioned himself closer to you.

“Yeah I am. I’m really sorry, this sucks that I can’t remember. It sounds like we were getting along, can you tell me more about last night?” You inquired placing your hand over his.

He smiled at the simple gesture, “I didn’t want to say anything in front of Dean but I helped you with your dress and we kissed a number of times before I let you sleep.”

You frowned, upset that you still couldn’t remember, “Why are you sad, (Y/N/N)?”

“I can’t remember our first kiss.” Your lip trembled. You actually kissed him and now you couldn’t remember it.

His lips pressed against yours chastely, “This can be our first kiss now.” His warm breath graced over your face.

You folded your arms around his neck, a large toothy smile flashed across your face, “That is the best idea ever.”

In a second, you were on your back with a scruffy angel passionately kissing you, his hands searched your hips and waist. You pulled him close during the make out session, his torso right above yours as his legs laid next to you. You didn’t fight for control as your mouth opened to him. His tongue danced smoothly with yours and Cas tasted like mint, you could only assume Dean coached him on that tonight too, that made you smile so much as you tilted your head for a better angle. Your hands tangled in his long dark brown tendrils, while his hands roamed under your blouse touching the soft skin of your belly. His fingertips set your skin on fire, his lips kissed down your neck and you wanted to let go of all of the insecurities you held so tightly. Cas’ hands glided over a large roll on your side and your body tensed.

“(Y/N) are you ok? I thought you wanted me to touch you. I’m confused.” He pulled away.

You stopped him, “I do want you to touch me, so much more than anything.” Pausing, trying to find the right words to help him understand. “It’s - it’s just I don’t like my body. I’m a lot bigger than most women.”

“What does your size have anything to do with me touching you? I don’t mean to intrude your thoughts but when we are this close I can’t help it.” His hot breathe spoke into your ear.

“Cas, I’m like 260 pounds and girls like me don’t get guys like you.” You confessed.

His hands massaged your outer thighs, “I don’t understand how your weight has anything to do with my feelings for you.”

He was being so sweet, “Cassie, I just don’t deserve you.” You stood up, “I can’t do this.”

“(Y/N), please don’t go.” He took your hand trying to gently pull you back down on the blanket. “Just stay and watch the stars.”

You kneeled back down and kissed his cheek giving in to his plea, you knew you were just tied up in yourself. “Ok, lie down.” You laid down next to him and held his hand, “Thank you.”

You both watched the stars in silence for about ten minutes before Cas spoke, “Can you help me understand something?”

“Sure.”

“Last night, your actions, thoughts and words were synchronized but tonight you are scattered.” He explained.

You covered your face with your hand and groaned, before you could speak he continued, “Dean said that you are Jekyll and Hyde when you drink compared to when you sober, but I don’t understand how a 19th century story about a scientist who turns into a murderer has anything to do with you.”

You giggled, “Remind me to beat the shit out of Dean when I get back to the bunker.” You turned to kiss him. “I’m sorry. I know I can be really confusing, but Dean is right I’m very much like Jekyll and Hyde. When I’m sober I’m shy and a ball of insecurities but when I drink I’m bold, confident and I feel sexy.”

“You are incredibly attractive all the time. All of you! Your soul is one of the most giving and fiercely protective I’ve ever seen. I don’t care what you look like, I care who you are but who you are is very sexy.” He pressed his lips to yours and his hands ran down your body making your core clinch. “It was so difficult to walk away from you last night, you begged me to copulate with you. I wanted to be with you so much but I knew you were too impaired.” Cas’ hand moved to between your thighs squeezing your fat. 

“Oh Cas!” You moaned as you enjoyed his lips and strong hands groping your body. Your hips wiggled under his touch. “Please, please!” You chanted so desperately needing to be the woman you were last night.

He was on top of you before you could let your thoughts change your mind. You wanted him and he wanted you. You ripped his soft checked shirt off of him and felt his amazing firm body rutting against you. Soft pants came from both of you, your legs opened to him as he moved your tied up hair to the other side so he could have better access to nibble your neck. “You are simply beautiful, (Y/N).” He told you. His words made your heart swell trying to block all those unworthy feelings you held onto so dearly. “Don’t think.” he ordered. “I wanna see you.” he caressed your arms. 

You sat up and sighed before removing your top, shyly covering your stomach roll with your arm. Cas’ eyes raked over your form making you feel a little uncomfortable, you couldn’t remember the last time a man saw this much skin when you didn’t have too much to drink. “I feel silly, what if someone else sees us.”

“No one is out here but us. Sam and Dean are in the bunker it’s just you and me. You look so pretty.” He kissed you softly, his hands on your back pulled you into him more, while he swiftly managed to undo your bra. “I wanna see all of you.” He whispered in your ear as he pulled your Playtex full support bra away from your body. Your heavy breasts hung a little lower than you were personally happy with. His eyes lit up and a smile pulled across his face, those hands of his ran over your breasts. Thick fingers stroked over your nipples getting them harder than they already were, as his teeth scraped over your neck. “You are one of the most beautiful humans I’ve ever seen.” You shivered a little when the wind glided over your body. “Are you cold?”

“A little.” He used his grace to start a fire in the pit next to you.

“Better?”

You nodded with a giggle and kissed him pushing him back on the blanket. The warm glow of the fire, made his eyes shine with lust. You weren’t afraid of being with him anymore, jeans and underwear were thrown into the pile of clothes that had formed on the edge of the blanket. Naked and rolling around kissing each other with all the passion you possessed. His cock was nudging at your entrance, “Wait we can’t do this. We don’t have a condom!” You stopped him feeling disappointed.

He smirked and pulled away from you, rummaging through his jeans, “Dean gave me this but he said I probably wouldn’t get to use it.”

“Oh he’s definitely getting beaten up.” You chuckled. “Can I help you with that?” You watched him standing with a fully erected cock, you bit back a moan. He silently said yes. You moved to your knees and held his member in your hand stroking gently but you wanted more. Lips pressed to his tip and your tongue swirled around his head.

“Is this normal condom application?” he groaned enjoying your warm wet mouth.

“Only if you’re doing it right.” You wiggled your brows, slowing switching between kissing and licking down his length. You tore the wrapper and slid the condom over his head using your lips to spread the latex down his manhood. 

Once your were done teasing him, he laid next to you as he guided you into position, “I want to watch you.” He pulled your leg over him, you sank down feeling him stretch you. You began to bounce as the friction of his girth made your pussy slick. His hands were on squeezing your engorged breasts, but he needed more of you. Cas lifted his body up to capture a nipple in his mouth while his hands braced your waist so you couldn’t fall back wards. In this position he had all the leverage to thrust hard and fast into your wanting pussy, your hands held his face to your breast as your thick legs folded around his waist. The sound of slapping flesh was carnal, he fucked you hard like you were apart of the best porno ever. Stubble roughly ran across your chest when he let go of one nipple only to seize the other one, screams of pleasure rang from you like you were singing. Your mind and body released any tension that had built up, all you had to do was hold on as curse words flowed from both of you. 

“Fuck Cas!” Was all you could say in between moans, you were blissed out. Cas had some stamina, you could feel your orgasm about to hit, hoping he wouldn’t finish before you. Your lips quivered as your body shook and your entrance closed around his thick cock. You yelled loudly “Cas!” as your head fell back only seeing the stars above you before you screwed your eyes shut. The ecstasy of the whole experience made your body tingle with delight. Not long after Cas spilled into to the condom, making the most sinful moan you ever heard.

Exhausted he laid back down and you followed lying on his chest as he held you close to his body. “That was…” he said failing to find a good enough word to explain his satisfaction.

“Amazing!” You finished for him. 

“Yes, it was better than amazing.” He kissed your forehead, embracing you tighter. His once hard member soften inside of you but never fully letting you go. The breeze blew softly in the trees causing your bodies to cool, you didn’t want the leave and the roar the fire was lulling you to sleep. “I can keep you warm if you want to rest here tonight.” Cas suggested.

“We should probably be getting back soon, but I just want to enjoy this a little longer.”

“Yeah me too. There are so few perfect moments.” He agreed.


End file.
